


Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky/婚后即景：康定斯基

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sequel, 还有只猫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “嘿，我们是个布鲁克林装潢公司，”Barnes耸耸肩回答。“我们修理东西——”Steve大笑起来。“不是那种修理，”他咧嘴笑着说，然后：“好吧，我也不知道。也许吧。下不为例。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788446) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**《纽约出行》。凯勒三人群展。** 凯勒画廊（西22街536号）开办群展，展出Mira Solomon和Arnaud Bruen的雕塑以及Stephen Grant的画作。Solomon的作品富于讽刺意味：她使用金属丝与电线扭出的身体部位极具个性、生气勃勃。有一双金属制的腿捕捉出奔跑的动作；有一只手五指伸开，摆出抗议的姿势。这与Bruen的作品形成鲜明的对比，那是一系列从屋顶吊下、几乎散下的淡黄色线团，使观者生发明显可感的疲惫。亮点在于Grant，他使用蓝、黑与白色颜料在画布上进行创作。画面抽象的形态毫不造作，厚重的颜料造成近乎雕刻感的质地，令人想起波洛克影响深远的自我陶醉表现之前早期现代主义艺术最杰出的作品。假如仅止于此也足矣，可Grant的作品另有深意：他的画作在观者眼前变作风景，成为鸟瞰下冰封的冻土与沟壑。高度推荐。3月6日开展。

* * *

她拐上展望高速的时候已经有些恍惚了，于是把手伸进发间，贴着发根狠狠拉扯——都快要把头发扯掉了。这让她清醒了一点，而且没有多……没有……多远了。到了展望高速尽头她开上了海洋公园路，第一处路口左拐，然后右拐上了科尼岛大道，汽车喇叭大作，有个王八蛋咒骂着朝她比中指，这时候Natasha才意识到她闯了红灯，她把胳膊伸出车窗比了回去，喊着让他们全都吃屎去死，之后才发觉她从头到尾说的都是俄语。欢迎来到布鲁克林。

她拐进科尼岛设计与装潢公司车库的时候把后视镜撞掉了，但赶在撞上其他东西前踩住了刹车。Steve——就算蓄着那副胡子他还是Steve——弯腰透过车窗往里看，眼镜后的双眼瞪大了。中餐，她想；他一手举着一个白色纸盒，另一手拿着一副筷子。他的脸在她眼前摇晃起来，她隐隐听见车库门降下的刺耳声响。她的安全带被解开了，然后她从侧边掉出车外，倒在了Steve怀里。

“你还剩排骨吗？”Natasha勉强说道，倒着看他。

“没了，不过我会给你弄点的，”Steve告诉她。“如果你想要的话。你要什么我都给你弄，”然后他抱起她，走上摇摇晃晃的木楼梯，进了他跟Barnes同住的公寓。

* * *

“我是说，我真不敢相信他们把那破玩意跟一幅梵·高放在一个展厅里，”Bucky说。“甚至一栋 _楼_ 里。太他妈荒唐了，”然后，他发现Steve是在看画，没听他说了什么，他说：“……你喜欢这画。”

“对啊，”Steve叹了口气。“我是说，对啊。这幅真是……”他夸张地长叹一声，肩膀放松下来，看着那幅康定斯基（*）；《田园》，1911。“距离抽象化 _只有_ 一线之隔，他就在 _创造的路上_ ，而他都不……那些 _色彩_ ，然后你瞧，那些女人，花朵，那只 _狗_ ……”Steve朝着这幅康定斯基比了一下，然后大笑起来，对Bucky说：“把它包起来，我要了。康定斯基，一幅早期毕加索，还有你们这里所有约瑟夫·斯泰拉（**）的画。我都要了。”  
（注：*瓦西里·康定斯基，俄罗斯画家、艺术理论家，抽象艺术的先驱。**约瑟夫·斯泰拉，生于意大利的美国未来主义画家。）

“是啊，好像我们家里一幅画也没有似的，”Bucky说。

“你不想整天看着这么一幅画吗？我余生的每一天都愿意看着它，”Bucky本想说他没法想象余生天天想看同一样东西是什么感觉，然而，事实上，他可以。

* * *

Steve抱着她走过客厅（格子纹沙发，扶手椅，垫脚凳，餐桌和椅子）直接进了卧室，小心翼翼地把她放下，然后拽过毯子给她盖上，把她裹住；Natasha都没注意到自己在颤抖。她闭上眼睛，脸贴向床单；床单是法兰绒的，温软又带着些麝香的气息，很久以来她第一次感到安全，允许自己放松下来，意识涣散，进入安眠。

过了一会她睁开眼睛，Steve坐在床边，小心地清洗着她右臂的伤口。他剪掉了她的袖子，床单上摆满了急救用品——敷料，绷带，胶带，剪刀。她估摸了一下自己的情况；就算看不见，她也能感觉到自己其他的伤口在绷带下作痛，现在她从脖子到脚盖着一条厚重的绿色军毯。她透过睫毛看着Steve，他还没有注意到她醒了，轻轻擦干她的手臂，伸手去拿液体绷带。

电话响了。Steve转过身去，摘下橡胶手套，拿起话筒。

“嘿，”Steve说，接着，“还行吧，我觉得，”然后，“破伤风疫苗。还有广谱抗生素。而且，别——”Steve转开眼神，微笑起来，指尖摸着他金棕色的胡子。“是，哎，我忍不住嘛。别让人抓到了。”他朝这边瞥了一眼，看见Natasha醒了。“好吧，拜拜，”他说，放下了电话。“嗨，Natasha；别动，我还没完事，行吧？”他连忙够来那盒橡胶手套，又换上了另一双。

“对不起，”Natasha说，然后咳了起来。她声音沙哑。“我想不出还有什么地方能去了，”Steve俯身吻了她的额头，让她吃了一惊；他的胡子惊人地柔软。

“能见到你很高兴，”Steve微笑着说，“就算——”他看了一眼她的伤，做了个鬼脸，柔声问，“想要止痛药吗？”不管他给她的是什么药，她吃过后觉得自己像是飘在温暖的水里。时间的流逝变得奇怪；她闭上眼，再睁眼的时候，旁边坐着的是Barnes，他掀开她身上的毯子看着她伤口，一次一个。

“我通过检查了吗？”那是Steve说的，他大概在某个床边看不见的地方。

“是，你干得不错，”Barnes心不在焉地说。“不过这个地方，我不太乐观——”

“是啊。我觉得那一处最需要着重处理，它是最深的。咱们留意一下。”

Barnes重新把毯子盖在她身上，站起身来。“她说出什么事了吗？”

“我们还没到那一步呢，”Steve说。“她只是把车开进来，从车上掉了出来——”

“是啊，那辆车，”Barnes嘟囔道，然后他的声音弱了下去——他出了卧室。“我们得想想那辆车怎么办，”现在他们都在另一个屋里，不过门还开着。

“她来了，”Steve在说，语气有控诉的成分，“你都不觉得奇怪。”

“我当然奇怪了；瞧着，我觉得很奇怪，”Barnes说，“嘿，又不是 _我_ 捅了她，如果你——”

“她知道该来哪里找我们——而你都不在乎，你觉得没事。因为你 _知道_ 她知道了。”

有一会Barnes什么也没说。“是，好吧，”他说。“我知道。瞧，她是黑寡妇，她总会知道的。她受的就是这种训练。我也没什么办法——”

“那不是，”Steve开口，然后，Natasha闭上眼睛竭力才能听见：“她知道了没关系；她是我的朋友，我信任她。可是你没有 _告诉_ 我。为什么你不——”然后他柔声说，“Buck。哦，Bucky……”接下来安静了很久，除了突然一次家具蹭过地板的声音——是椅子腿吗？——然后意料之外，传来Steve轻轻的叹息：“ _哦。哦，上帝啊_ ……”接着卧室门关上了。

* * *

从九层楼跳下来不是好玩的，不过他还是在最后一刻把盾挡在了身下。他用盾没有Steve那么熟练，于是 _嗷，嗷，妈的疼死了_ ——不过他一起从屋顶拽下来的那个变种人已经成了血淋淋的一堆——所以嘿， _这_ 倒不错。傍晚怡人，城市的灯光将天空映成了漂亮的橙色。

过了一秒他才意识到钢铁侠正神神秘秘地歪头俯视着他。“你没事吧，队长？”

“嘿，你知道我上哪能弄到一幅康定斯基吗？”Bucky问他。

Tony Stark把面甲翻起来，皱着眉头。“你是撞到头了吗？”

“是啊，”Bucky说了实话，“不过我想要康定斯基不是因为这个。”

Stark想假作悠闲地跳上附近的垃圾箱，试了三回。第三回，他借助战甲的飞行能力上去了。“我觉得我有一幅，”他皱眉。“我没准把它捐给童子军了。不过我好像要回来了——或者Pepper要回来了——然后我们改为给他们写了张支票。”

“你想要多少钱？”Bucky问。

Stark眯眼看着他。“你 _确定_ 你没撞到头？”

“我 _的确_ 撞到头了，我刚才都 _说了_ 。”Bucky爬起来，拿上盾牌，畏缩了一下揉起肩膀。“我从屋顶上掉了下来还摔碎了我这该死的身体里每一块骨头，行了吧？”

“是啊，这一跳可不像以前某些人表面上那么容易，”Stark说。“你为什么想要康定斯基？”

“生日礼物。我有个朋友，特别喜欢艺术，”Bucky解释道。

* * *

Natasha再醒的时候屋里已经暗了，但她感觉更敏锐一些——更清醒，更有精力——而她得上个厕所。她抬起手来——某个小伙子给她在手上扎了个静脉输液器——掀开身上盖的被子。她痛得一缩，感觉了一下自己的状况：最疼的那处伤在她左侧身子上；其他的（手臂，肩上两处，腿上一处）倒没那么痛，窗外投进来的那点光线足够她看清周围了。

那不是月光，而是科尼岛大道沿街的路灯。她撩起窗帘：外面有车流——没到曼哈顿的级别，但还是有频率稳定的车流，有的车把音乐开得极响，让窗户玻璃都震起来了。她立刻看出他们在玻璃上加了某种涂层：她能看见外面，但她猜外面的人可看不清里面。也无所谓：他们并没有假装两个人没睡一起。只有一张床，他们衣柜里的衣服都混在一起，地上的鞋和靴子也乱糟糟混在一起。床两侧各有一个床头柜，Natasha犹豫了一秒，拉开了抽屉：没有安全套，没有性爱玩具，只有零散的硬币和纸笔，还有一把梳子。这时她微笑起来：她都能想象出Barnes的表情。我们他妈要安全套干什么？你觉得到底我们俩谁有肚子被搞大的危险？

床尾有一个古旧的军用床脚柜，上了锁。她摆弄着沉重的锁，考虑着；她可以打开，但是单单用发夹办不到。他们也会知道。另外她也觉得她猜得到Barnes和Rogers可能会想会把什么样的东西锁起来。

她认出了床对面的墙上挂的那幅画：厚厚叠盖的蓝黑白，一侧抹着褐与红。她上次来的时候在Steve的画室里看到过这幅画，亲眼重见时就像记忆里一样令人不安。宁静的颜色却不知怎么展现出了暴虐——她不懂他们为什么想把这幅画挂在早上一睁眼就能看到的地方。

现在她可真得上厕所了，所以她小心地转动着卧室门的把手。客厅阴暗而安静，她等着眼睛适应光线。他们在沙发上睡着，两人一起——只有一张床还被她占了。沙发不是很大，不过他们似乎挺舒服的，互相依偎环抱，Barnes的腿跟Steve的缠在一起。垫脚凳上空摆着一个枕头和一条被子：在她看来，Steve大概一开始睡在扶手椅上，然后决定还是睡到Barnes身上去好。

她看看四周——只有一扇门可能是卫生间——猫一样悄无声息地走过去。走进那卫生间就像是时光倒流了一样：一块肥皂，一瓶洗发液，一罐剃须膏，一把剃刀，两把黑色塑料梳子，一玻璃瓶亮蓝色的“养发液”，不管那是什么吧。他们好像捡起了老习惯。

她上过厕所，听了听才再把门打开。他们好像还睡着。Natasha无声地走着，身侧在痛，不过把一切尽收眼底。远处的墙上挂着另一幅画，不过就算那是Steve的画，也得是选自另一个系列的：画面尽是鲜艳的红色、紫色和粉色。低矮的书柜上摆着Steve华盛顿公寓里放的那几种书——历史，政治传记——不过也有新鲜元素。小说，一排排五颜六色的便宜平装书——唔，你好啊，Barnes中士。书柜上方的墙挂着一副小心装裱起来的照片。她凑过去仔细看，那是月亮上的NeilArmstrong（*）。  
（注：*首位登月的宇航员。）

* * *

“他们认真的吗——为什么？为什么？”Bucky朝凯勒画廊天花板上垂下的黄线团比划着。“我还是没法相信他们能把这破玩意展出来。他妈的线团——谁 _想看_ 这个？”

Steve试图藏起微笑。他们到凯勒画廊来偷偷四处瞧瞧；每周六都有人到画廊来，他愿意看看他们什么反应。“不知道。不过这些让我显得像个奇才了，对不？”

“没错！”Bucky猛地回头，开心地张开了嘴。“哇，你这自我中心的小兔崽子……”他钦佩地嘟囔着。“他们把他和你放在一场展览的时候你都没抱怨，是不是就这个原因？”

“不，不过我觉得效果就是这样，”Steve说。“再说，本来可能会是别人，比如那个画表的——”

“哦，画表那个比这烂得多。”Bucky打了个冷颤。“那家伙真让我想自杀了。一遍一遍画同一个表，只有时间不一样，好像 _那样_ 就——”

“我想那应该是他开始作画的时间，”Steve皱着眉说。

“是啊，因为这样他的画就 _有意思多了呢_ 。”Bucky翻了个白眼。“真浪费时间。”

“就是 _这样_ ，”Steve说。“就是这个概念。”

“真棒，我懂了。你说那是概念艺术，我说他是脑子 _进水_ 了，把同一幅画画上三十遍——”

“是啊，那家伙该多出出门，”Steve赞同。“我觉得他需要跟什么人谈谈。”

“他需要吃点东西。跟人上床，什么的，”Bucky摇着头说。

* * *

Natasha被另一屋里的闹钟响惊醒了——是真正的闹钟，带铃的那种。太阳刚刚升起。

从品行端正的男人手里救救我吧，她想，闭上了眼睛。某个地方有淋浴的声音。最后让她起床的咖啡的气味——闻起来很香，很浓。为了给她包扎伤口，Rogers在她衣服上剪了几个大洞，于是她在衣柜里找了件衬衫穿上，系好扣子，把袖子挽了起来。衬衫很宽大，她系条腰带当裙子穿都可以。她用手指理了理头发——这里没有镜子——然后打开了卧室门。

他们吃了一惊——显然是没想到她会出来。Barnes刚刚洗过澡，头发湿着，除了腰上低低系着的毛巾以外一丝不挂；Steve穿着内裤和背心，尴尬地拿着过滤咖啡壶。

“有咖啡吗？”Natasha问。

“有啊——”Steve在自己和Barnes之间来回看，显然是在思考两个人谁更得体一点，然后不情愿地得出结论是他自己，虽说他的内裤也遮不住什么；差不多都湿成透明的了。“去，穿衣服去，”他咕哝着，推搡着Barnes闪闪发光的金属肩膀。“去啊。快，”可Barnes只是翻了个白眼。

“这就去，这就去，”Barnes嘟囔，慢慢走着，几乎算是悠闲了。“ _Natasha_ ，”经过她时他打着招呼。

“ _James_ ，”Natasha回答，礼貌地对他点点头。

Barnes走过她身边进了卧室，Steve满脸通红，连忙倒起咖啡。“你感觉怎么样？”他问，迅速坐了下来——她猜是为了挡一挡吧。“我——你还不该下床的。你把针拔下来了？”

“我没事，不需要的。”Natasha说。她啜了一口浓咖啡。“那么，”她在杯沿边上微笑，“你这是定期能搞上一搞了，嗯？”她没想到Steve的皮肤还能变得更粉，不过真就发生了。

“是啊。”Steve低下头，睫毛下躲闪着眼神。“我——其实还搞得挺频繁的。”

“知道很高兴，”Natasha说。“你看上去很幸福。”

“确实，”Steve说。“一切都好。生意不错。我在画画。我们有棒球；冬天还有冰球。我没什么好抱怨的，”然后他的微笑褪了下去，他说：“你要告诉我你怎么了吗？”

“当然，”Natasha说，“不过也许我们该等等你的另一半吧。他讲他们的话。”

Steve皱起眉头。“他们是俄罗斯的？”他问，她点头。“跟九头蛇有关系吗？”

“是啊，”Natasha说，“只是说起来很尴尬——”Barnes从卧室走出来，他们都抬起了头。“那是个性交易团伙，”她对他说了下去。“俄罗斯黑帮，俄罗斯女孩，”Barnes皱起眉头。“我以为他们的利润是交给九头蛇的——确实也是，”她解释。“不过我以为这件事是他们的头儿，拉皮条的那个，在做。”

“而事实上不是？”

“不是，”Natasha说，然后叹了口气，因为尴尬的部分来了。“是他 _妈_ ，”她说。“人都七十八了，可是身手还像是昨天刚从红屋子出来的一样。我都还没反应过来，她就捅了我四下。我找不了借口，太衰了，”她承认。“我上当了，我不该的。所有人里最 _不该_ 上当的就是我。”

安慰总来自意想不到的地方。“我也不知道，”Barnes说，他给自己倒了点咖啡坐在她旁边。“如果你是像个人一样活着，就像我这些日子试着做的那样，那么大多数七十八岁的老太太 _不会_ 想要你命。你不能把所有人当成目标，”这时他跟Steve之间像是有什么闪了一下。Steve拳头拄着毛茸茸的下巴，微笑起来。Barnes则专注于她。“你知道他们现在在哪里吗？”

“我想我知道他们去哪了，”Natasha回答。

现在Barnes看了看Steve。“等会我们可以过去，”他说。“给他们点颜色看看。”

“你这么想？”Steve挑起一条眉毛问。

“嘿，我们是个布鲁克林装潢公司，”Barnes耸耸肩回答。“我们 _修理_ 东西——”

Steve大笑起来。“不是 _那种_ 修理，”他咧嘴笑着说，然后：“好吧，我也不知道。也许吧。下不为例。”他瞧了一眼时间，一跃而起。“嘿，我得穿衣服去了。我们跟Cheng说了我们七点会到他那里——”

“我去吧，”Barnes说。“你留下，聊一聊，跟你的——”他朝Natasha比划着。“不管什么吧。”

“那好。成，”Steve说，站起身来朝卧室走去，“因为等你一个人搬起三百磅的大理石，没人会觉得不对劲，”Barnes翻翻眼睛嘟囔道，“行，好吧。”“我们去取大理石，”Steve坚定地说，“直接运到Peterson家去，给他们装好。完了我们能赶回来吃午饭，”他看了看Natasha添道：“要是你觉得你这样没事的话。冷柜里有吃的——”

“我不会有事的，谢了，”Natasha说，Steve对她点点头，关上了卧室门。

“还有固定装置！”Barnes朝他喊道，摆弄着他的咖啡杯。“我们得去长岛城取——”

“我知道！我记得！”Steve喊回来，声音透过门糊住了。

“只要你保持低调就没事，”Barnes对她说。“留在屋里，把门都锁上。我们接活出去的时候一次会把这地方锁上几个小时，没人会起疑心的，”他补充，Natasha点头。

“你们没碰见过什么问题吗？”她问。“没人发现他以前是美国队长？”

“通常来讲，我们发现只要他穿的衬衫够紧，没有人看他的脸，”Barnes回答。“他像毕加索画里那样长出三个眼睛都没关系。”

* * *

Bucky开着货车去了，不过中城区可怕的交通给了他足够的时间侦察周围，时速5英里的时候你想看什么都看得见。他走走停停了三次才过了42街街口，就算十字路口有执勤的警察也没用，于是Bucky在方向盘前倾身往前，看着周围的建筑物：Stark大厦对面还在进行建设，新开了三个饭店，街角有了又一家女装店。嘿，纳特舍曼的店还在（*）——之前是在这里吗？他记得以前他进城来给妈妈买金色烟嘴香烟当圣诞礼物的时候，店在百老汇那边。他们似乎没在这边新安装什么摄像头或者别的监控设备，自从他把Steve带走的那天以后就没有——那是他这辈子最他妈开心的一天。  
（注：*一个烟草奢侈品牌）

他转弯，怀旧地在以前的中央车站出租车站边绕了一圈，如此他妈美妙的瓷砖如今在写着“东区全天停车：31美元先到先得”的低贱招牌后腐朽埋没。然后拐进了Stark大厦的工作人员入口，把车停在警卫室前，摇下车窗，摆出最无聊的表情。“从Stark工业取货，”他说。“我应该在名单上——”但是警卫已经在点头了。

“是，”她说，“他们告诉我让你开进去；地下五层，E门。”

“多谢了，”Bucky说，然后又把车窗摇了回去。

他绕着水泥坡道开了下去——A层，B层，C层。D层的门关着，不过在他停车过去对摄像头挥手之后，门开了，而E层尽是漂亮的车：跑车，敞篷车，一辆崭新一般的1931年杜森伯格。而在那边，站在货梯旁的铁质装货台上的，就是Stark本人，手里拿着一副用帆布裹好的画，大概长四尺宽三尺。

“我喜欢这样，”Bucky下车的时候Stark说。“在停车场碰头。就像是70年代的电影。”

“我从来没看过70年代的电影，”Bucky承认。

“哦，那你可吃亏了，”Stark说。“电影业的黄金年代啊。”

“他们也是这么说的。所有人都总在推荐什么《星球大战》啊，《大白鲨》啊，不过——”

“不是《大白鲨》，”Stark说，像是被冒犯了。“我说的是 _真正的_ 电影，阴谋理论和间谍活动，你开着你的白色货车，‘货在你手里吗？’‘是啊，在我手里’——”

“你知道，你倒说个不停，”Bucky说，“可我实话实说，大多数时候我都听不懂你说的是什么。”

“这，”Stark一字一句地说，“是一幅康定斯基。早期的，就像你想要的那种——Pepper跟我说过是什么时候，我忘了：1909年？1910年，差不多吧——”

“ _完美_ ，”Barnes说，跳到了平台上。“太完美了。我欠你的，Stark，我真的——”

“其实你欠我大概两千万美元，”Stark回答，把画递给他，“不过朋友之间这点小钱算什么呢？再说，”他做了个鬼脸说，“它只是被扔在某个地下室里了。我猜你这位朋友收集艺术品不是为了投资目的吧？”

“不是，”Bucky说。“他只是喜欢看画。一直都是。”

Stark点头。“好。那就替我保管着吧，等我只剩两千万了再说。”他们握手成交，可是Stark没有放开他的手。“你这个朋友，”Stark说，深色眼睛紧紧盯着Bucky的眼睛，“也许你可以找个时间带他来吃个饭。我很想见见他。”

Bucky考虑了一下，摇摇头。“太危险了，”他说。“不过如果你需要人来给你刷刷墙……”

他抽出一张科尼岛设计与装潢公司的名片，夹在两指之间递给Tony。Tony接了过去。

“跟我们说一声就行，我们把你列为优先顾客，”他说，Tony皱起眉看着名片，Bucky小心地把康定斯基装上货车后厢。他把画固定好之后关上了货厢的门。

然后他有了个想法。“ _你_ 收集艺术品是为了——钱吧，你怎么说的来着？ _投资_ ，”Bucky说。“投资目的。”

“主要是，”Tony说。“是啊。我母亲喜欢艺术，我继承了她的传统。艺术品比大多数东西更保值。”

Bucky点头，在他粗糙的皮工作手套下活动着手指。“那我给你个好建议吧。是个新参展的画家，在西22街的凯勒画廊。像你这样的聪明人会想先下手为强的。”

* * *

小伙子们走了之后，Natasha就能彻底翻一翻这地方了：Steve很了解她，知道她会翻的，而Barnes会默认她总要翻来翻去。反正也没有什么可看的：他们的生活似乎简朴得令人厌烦。小小的冰箱里有简单的食物——鸡蛋，黄油，三明治。灶台上有一盆水果，还有一块疙疙瘩瘩的面包。橱柜里有麦片和干通心粉，还有蔬菜和汤罐头。屋子一边有一张小书桌，文件格里塞着一些纸。两个支票薄。Stephen Grant——有意思，不是Steven——用工整的字迹按时支付家里的账单，而James Buchanan则负责生意上数额更大的事项：物资，保险。Grant与Buchanan联合经营科尼岛设计与装潢公司的发票。她把文件放回原地，然后到了对面的画室。

啜饮啤酒的女孩那幅画不见了，不过前面的画架上另有两幅未完成的画，这次用不着Barnes告诉她，她也看得出来是商稿：一个是招牌，黑底金字，给McAllister的酒吧；另一幅显然是为一个饭店画的，一副伪印象派的咖啡馆的画作。很漂亮，不过她能从画中感觉到Steve满溢的无聊——他是草草画出来的，在细节里找乐子，让画里的女人戴上可笑的帽子。

她最后看了一眼，然后往里面走，到Steve认真画他自己作品的地方。冰原的画不见了；新的画作以几何形状为主体——直线和尖角，正方形和长方形——用了另一套颜色：淡黄、灰色和棕色，被粗重的黑线分割，所有的笔触清晰可见。画中没有任何自然的东西，也许除了光线，即便只是在画中，光线也显得过于明亮了。然而光从粗线边缘溢出，从长方形上反射下来……那也许是某些建筑的窗户，或者一条道路；这是布鲁克林吗？她试着以平时观察一个房间、一个目标的方式去看Steve的画；试着敞开心扉去感受。之前蓝白的画作显得安静、暴虐而绝望；而这些紧张，不断迫近，充满朝气。

她入了迷，过了一会才发觉到有东西在蹭她的脚踝；她低头，看见一只黑猫。它抬头瞧她，可怜巴巴地喵了一声。“啊，你好，”她说。“你是这里的吗？”

猫又叫了一声，斜着一只眼睛，尖酸恼怒地瞪了她一眼。

“好嘛，”Natasha说，咧嘴笑起来。“我猜你是James的吧。”

* * *

想要藏起一幅画，唯一的方法就是跟其他的画混在一起，于是Bucky带着那幅康定斯基进了Steve的画室，跟Steve摆在墙边的一群画放在一起。新的画跟之前不一样——颜色不一样，而那 _光线_ ——老天啊。Bucky没有意识到光线出了什么问题，直到他看清了第一幅画：Steve把光线画成了从前的样子，过去这城市还由白炽灯点亮时的样子。他认出了早已不复存在的建筑的轮廓，从无法再立足的地点看到的远景，出自回忆不再与现实对应的画面。Steve必定能把脑海中的画面描绘出来。目前为止他最喜欢的是画架上的那一幅——就快画完了，他想。那是这一组里最阴暗的一幅，深棕色的线条如此稠密地交纵，画面几乎成了黑色，然而却有白金色的光芒从刀割般的线条边泄入，而画面侧边又渗出更多的光亮，对于Bucky而言，这画完美地捕捉了站在室外、站在轻轨桥下的感觉，还有——

“嘿，”Bucky转身，看见Steve穿着工作服站在那里；他没有听见他上楼的声音。“别，”Steve说，不悦地撇起了嘴——Steve不愿意谈论未完成的作品——可言语不是一切，事实上言语一无是处。他走过去，拇指占有性地钩住他的腰带袢，吻住了他，借此表达他喜欢这组画。Steve闻起来像——雪松；他去做木工活了，给Stimpson那的壁橱加内板——还有汗水，可他迎上前来，手伸进Bucky的头发回吻着，而这就像是他这一辈子该死的缩影；他向Steve伸出手去，然后惊异地发现Steve迎合上来，充满欲望地攫住他。

“哦好啊，”Steve抵着他的唇喃喃道。“来吧。我想要。”也许是因为他在想着过去，但Steve的声音仿佛回荡在岁月间。从前有这么个瘦小子，乱蓬蓬的金发总是挡到脸上，肩骨在过宽的领口处隐约可见；克制住不去碰他是那么难。那时候他也克制不住，他的手碰了不该碰的地方——即使现在他也记得那种绝望恐怖，胸口收紧的感觉，肾上腺素带来的头痛，情欲——然后Steve在他身边动了起来，展开双腿说：“等等。让我——”Steve抓着他，手忙脚乱，第一次触摸着他。他呼吸急促，闭上眼睛，自己的腿也张开了——而那就是开始，一切的开始。

现在过了八十年，那瘦小子个头比他都大了，依旧吻着他，盲目地把他拽过门廊进了他们的公寓，用肩膀撞开屋门，因为已经过了八十年，现在你可以这么做了——坦然地做爱，坦然地活着。就连街那边的伙计们，安全玻璃店的俄罗斯人和车库那边的muchachos（*）也觉得没有关系：他编好了一整套详尽的故事说他和Steve是表兄弟，接着Steve露面的时候，Lalo瞧了他一眼就说，“Es tu novio（**）——你男朋友？”Bucky正找寻着最不心虚的回答，Steve已经伸出手去说，“Si, me llamo Steve（***）。”Bucky转头傻瞪着他，不过就此为止了；Lalo只是点点头，跟他握了手。  
（注：*西班牙语：朋友。**西班牙语：这是你男朋友？***西班牙语：是，我叫Steve。）

如今完全是另一个世界了，在Steve把他拉到床上的时候Bucky想道。Bucky翻身到他身上，感觉到Steve的大腿张开箍住了他的臀部。另一个世界，从许多方面来讲也更为美好。

* * *

“她很了不得，是不是，”开车回店里的时候，Bucky漫不经心地对他说。在Peterson公园坡（*）的褐砂石房子，他们搬着所有的大理石上了三层台阶，不过安装台面只花了几个小时，然后Bucky接通了水槽，而Steve装好了橱柜的零件，所有的把手、门枢和抽屉拉手。结果还是不错的。“寡妇，”Bucky解释道，就好像他不知道一样。“Natasha。”  
（注：布鲁克林富人区。）

开着车的Steve尖锐地瞥了他一眼。“是啊，”他说。“没错。”

“她真的很在乎你，”Bucky转开目光说。“你也喜欢她。我知道你喜欢。”

“我当然喜欢他，”Steve警觉地说。“ _你_ 不喜欢她吗？”

“喜欢，其实。”Bucky说。

“我是说，你才是跟她共事的那个，”Steve指出。“如今你变成超级大英雄了。”

“是啊，就是我，”Bucky翻了个白眼回答。“超级英勇。”

“那么好了。别，”Steve开口，又把话憋了回去，摇起头来。

“别怎么样？”Bucky问。

“没什么，”Steve说。“Natasha很不错，我们达成一致了。”

“是啊，”Bucky说。车在沉默中行驶出一段，然后他又说：“所以要是你想多见见她，我完全理——”Steve猛把方向盘打向一侧，停在格瓦纳斯的铁丝围栏边上。他转身看着Bucky说：“我发誓，我以为我们都 _不再_ 这么做了。”

“ _怎么_ 做了？”Bucky戒备地问。

“把我推给别的女孩，就因为你以为你在1934年把我变成了同性恋。”

“我 _的确_ 在1934年把你变成了同性恋，”Bucky说。

“是吗，所以要不是你，我会在史泰登岛给五个孩子当爹？”Steve回击。“你这么觉得？”

“更像是十六个孩子的祖父，寿终正寝埋在了格林伍德，”Bucky说，“可是——瞧，我不是要把你推给Natasha。可是，也许我不该自己独占你。我——我不知道，”Bucky嘟囔着，眼睛躲开了他；Steve得竖起耳朵才听得清他说了什么。“我感觉我是侥幸。跟你在一起的时候一直都是。就像是在街上捡到钱了一样；我只是把你藏在口袋里，谁也不告诉。现在更严重了，”Bucky说，“因为我简直是 _偷走了_ 你，把你扔在后备箱里然后——”

“哦，你个傻瓜，”Steve说。“是因为那康定斯基的事吗？”Bucky摇起头来，但Steve还是倾身过来吻了他，Bucky饥渴地、近乎野蛮地回吻，吸吮啃咬着他的下唇。

* * *

Bucky气喘吁吁地说，“你想要什么？你想要我做什么都——”

Steve把他摁在床上，撩起他的衬衫，拉下他的裤子，嘴唇磨蹭着他腹部的毛发，直指他的性器——舔舐，亲吻，然后含进了嘴里。Bucky呻吟起来；上帝啊——自己让Steve崩溃的能力曾让他如此引以为傲，可近来——Steve真的学会了——他推挤着Steve的肩膀。他要教这小子看看什么才是——他扭过身来，单单那想法就让他垂涎。就他妈是这样。他要含住Steve，把他那点自满都给舔掉。在他身下，Steve轻轻呻吟着，鼻子向上蹭着Bucky的硬挺，然后天啊——Steve的嘴唇再次裹住了Bucky的性器，紧紧的，控制速度，设下节奏，Bucky直接醉心其中，忘记了一切，只剩下感官，Steve丝绒样的阴茎轻柔地在他唇间滑过，他用舌头描摹着他的形状，哦，上帝啊，操，Steve的口活一直那么棒那么污秽……

他马上就要高潮了，这时Steve濡湿的嘴从他身上滑下，他的手指从他体内滑出，Bucky挫败地呻吟着，抖动着臀部。“你个混蛋，”他嘟囔着，绝望而空虚，可Steve把他拖起来，试图挪动他，Bucky伸出手去，铁臂钩住Steve的脖子，让他们嘴唇相接——操，他能在Steve的唇上尝到他自己。给Steve的吻永远不够激烈，不够深切，而Bucky他妈的吻得他 _透不过气_ 来，吻得他都忘了自己都该死地在做什么，屈服下来，重新陷入他身下的床垫里。

终于Bucky的嘴离开了Steve，他喃喃问着，“你挑起来的，你要做完吗？”

“我——当然，我——是啊，”Steve气喘吁吁地起身，然后便到了他的身后，手箍住他的臀部推入他的身体。他们的大腿贴在一起。Bucky能够感受到Steve的大腿向前顶着，感受他的力量，他皮肤的温度和他运动的肌肉。Steve一清二楚，哪里，怎么做——Bucky向后迎去，撑住身体，向前摇晃着，任自己狂喜地大叫。

一切紧紧缠绕，每一肌肉舒展着，快感刮擦着他的神经末梢——然后——Bucky的高潮像是坠落，像是暴毙而亡——他垂下头来，融化着释放。Steve在Bucky耳边呻吟着，倒在他身上，说着，“我要射了。我也要射了。”他们倒在床上，Steve重重压在他身上，Bucky的脸砸在床垫上，埋头喘息着，精疲力竭。Steve像冰山一样从他身上滑下，湿湿的阴茎滑过Bucky的屁股——性爱很棒，可也许有比这还要棒的事，那就是事后倒在床单间，躺在你们自己造出的脏乱间，温暖而汗淋淋地躺在自己的床上，四肢交缠，抱着彼此，而精液在你们身上、你们之间逐渐干掉，没有匆忙，没有罪恶感或是肾上腺素的涌动，无需畏惧 _任何东西_ ：一切都该死地无需畏惧。

他躺在那里，累得动不了，望着Steve的画：有这个温暖又泛着汗臭的Steve躺在身边，要记起冰雪是不可能的——他胸中因喜悦而发痛，正如他每一次看到那幅画时的感觉；他们赢了，不管怎么还是赢了，他和Steve。他渐渐入睡，醒来时嘴唇轻擦过Steve肩头的雀斑——他可能是世上唯一知道那套制服之下的肌肤是何模样的人。他能够画出Steve身体上的每个雀斑、每粒痣：能够像描摹星辰一样绘出它们的所在。Steve的睫毛颤动着，却没有醒，Bucky的手理着Steve染成棕色的头发，看见了底部的金痕；那是深藏不露的珍宝。

* * *

他们看见Natasha坐在店里柜台后的一张凳子上，George和Gracie心满意足地躺在她脚边，Bucky的猫在她面前来回闲踱，优雅地绕过电话，尾巴竖在空中。

“George和Gracie特别想进来，”Natasha说，Steve瞪了Bucky一眼，因为好吧，她很厉害，但是她 _不可能_ 会知道它们的名字。猫停了下来，Natasha挠了挠猫下巴底下。“这是谁？”

“店里的猫，”Barnes简短地说，脱下外套挂在钩子上。

“他说这是店里的猫，”Steve耸耸肩说。

“它 _就是_ 店里的猫，它在店里，不对吗？能把老鼠都赶出去——自打我们养了她之后你在这边见过老鼠吗？”

“没有，”Steve赞同道。“而且也没看见大象什么的，所以这算是额外的好处了，对吧？”

“哦，闭上你的臭——”

“你们收到了一些留言，”Natasha说，他们不再拌嘴了，看着她。Steve看见柜台上有几个记着留言的纸条。“有个Rina Deblusky打电话来，她说她日程有变，星期五不在家，能不能跟你们重新安排一下。然后一个叫Marlowe的女人打了电话，她想知道你们能不能去给重装她的厨房和餐厅做个估价——她想做个开放式的，带个岛式橱柜的那种；她要求可不少，”Natasha玩味地挑起一边眉毛。“哦，嘿，还有这个——你们会喜欢的。有个叫Vinnie的，他是McAllister酒吧的老板，你给他们画了标牌——他说他想要你们再给酒吧做点装修。”她把纸条放下说，“你们可错过了不少生意。至少该弄个留言机。”

Steve看了看她，交叉起双臂。“我收支还平衡吗？”

“我说不准，”Natasha一本正经地说，“不过看起来还可以。”

“你知道，我本来还想给你点排骨的，”Steve呵斥，可是Natasha的脸亮了起来，他没法再拒绝她了，于是Bucky关了店门，他们都上楼吃着中餐，计划着如何捣毁那个性交易团伙，Natasha告诉他们，它目前位于皇后区，罗斯福大道一家店面楼上。

* * *

事后想来，等到Steve生日的最后再把那幅康定斯基给他好像是个错误。

他们好好玩了一天，就像小时候那样，坐火车去了科尼岛，游泳，躺在沙滩上吃热狗和冰淇淋，Steve画着素描，而Bucky躺在椅子上，戴着墨镜拉下帽子读着阿西莫夫（*）。然后他们去看了云霄飞车，像信徒一样虔诚——然后一起喝了大概十二瓶啤酒，看了烟火。等他们跌跌撞撞地下了火车、走过几个街区回到车库那里，Steve的生日真的快要结束了，不过Bucky已经把那幅画挂在了墙上，大肆包装，这样Steve一开门就能看见。  
（注：*艾萨克·阿西莫夫，美国著名科幻小说家，作品被誉为“科幻圣经”，曾提出“机器人学三定律”。）

Steve晒得通红，头发乱糟糟的，被海风吹得无比陶醉，身上还有地方沾着沙和盐，不过看到礼物时他转过身来，开心地对Bucky笑着。“这是什么？”他问。“其实你不用的。”

“生日快乐，”Bucky说，往后一站。

Steve皱起眉头，开心而好奇地走向那幅画，小心地撕开包装纸。Bucky看着他摆出惊喜的表情——然后意识到自己眼前的是什么之后变得震惊。Steve把包装纸都扯了下来，踉跄着退了一步，盯着那幅画，像是在试图尽收眼底。

然后他看着Bucky。“你他妈是 _疯了_ 吗？”

“这是幅康定斯基，”Bucky解释道。

“我 _知道_ 这是——”Steve的手插进自己的头发，伸到了头顶；Bucky能看见他金色的发根，像是风吹过的玉米田。他紧张地动着，也不算是踱步，死死盯着色彩鲜艳的画：红色、紫色和粉色。“你——Bucky，你不能这么做，”最终他说，Bucky觉得他从没见过Steve如此全然的手足无措；通常Steve才是让人手足无措的那个。“不管你是从哪里弄来的，你得还回去。”

“我以为你会喜欢的，”Bucky皱着眉说。“你说——”

“我 _确实_ 喜欢——我爱这幅画——可这不是一样你能够——我是说，我也喜欢 _贝多芬_ ，可我没法适应在家里放个交响乐团！怎么才能适应这样的东西呢，它是 _旷世杰作_ ，只要瞧一眼就让我感到震撼——我怎么能——泡咖啡，煎鸡蛋——而同时这么不可思议、这么美的事物离我只有三尺远？”

Bucky不知道能怎么回答。“我不知道，你总会习惯的，”他最终说。

Steve已经摇起了头。“这样 _不对_ ，Buck，”他说。“它属于整个世界，而不是能让你锁在屋里一人独占的东西，”Bucky受到猝然一击；吞咽突然变得困难起来。“它是 _独一无二_ 的！它——”

“它本来就已经被锁起来了，”Bucky嘶哑地说；他的喉咙很痛。“我没有夺走它，我——”可其实，他就是这么做的，不是吗。

“我们得把它还回去，”Steve说，目光回到画上。“可上帝啊，这是怎一幅画啊……”

Bucky没有回答。

* * *

Bucky去安全玻璃店借了Bagrov兄弟的货车，因为车侧厢上有俄文的字。“我也把玻璃钱给他们了，”他告诉Steve，后者套上了一件不起眼的蓝外套，把棒球帽檐拉下来挡住眼睛。“我觉得玻璃可能会坏掉，”Bucky补充道，舔了舔脸颊内侧。

“要是我们不出差错，肯定会坏，”Steve咧嘴笑着回答。

“寡妇呢？”Bucky问。“来吧，我们快出发，我坐不住了，”这时候她从楼上下来了。

她有点不自然——Steve知道，受伤的时候走楼梯很费劲——可她毕竟是Natasha，而且他们给她包扎得很好；缝线不会开的。她换上了Steve给她带的衣服：黑色紧身裤，一件粉色豹纹衫，还有一双便宜的黑色运动鞋。Bucky瞧了她一眼大笑起来；Steve为自己辩护地举起双手。“嘿，那里摆了什么我就买了什么，”他说。“那几件衣服在店里是搭在一起的——”

“你开玩笑的吧，她看着简直完美，”Bucky说。“再加一对大金耳环，她就成我表妹了，”Natasha灿烂一笑，对他吹了个泡泡。她用俄语说了些什么，Bucky回答了一句，然后他们大笑起来。

他们挤进货车，Natasha坐在他们中间，然后他们开车去了皇后区。到了罗斯福大道，Steve放慢速度找着地址；街上全是类似的车，他们一点也不显得奇怪。Natasha指了指地方，Steve违规停了车；所有人都违规停车。店面挂着一个黄色的塑料招牌，上面写着“酒水折扣店”。

“通往二楼的有两扇门，”Natasha说。“一扇在这里，”店门旁有一扇铁门，上面褪色的贴纸上写着门牌号，“一扇在店里，在里头左侧。嫖客就用那扇门，有人把守不过——”她翻了翻眼睛。“对我们来说小菜一碟。头领是——”

“Kozloff，”Steve说。“我懂了，”然后他看了看Bucky说，“我们按计划来。”Bucky点头，戴上工作手套，他们下了车走到后面，搬下那块玻璃，小心地穿过车与车的间隙上了人行道。行人没怎么注意，绕着他们走，而他们搬着玻璃走上店门，Bucky用一手担住他那半玻璃的重量，另一手拉开了门，朝一头雾水的店员喊着，“嘿，你能来接一下吗？这该送到哪去？”

“呃，”店员说。“我不——是我们要的吗？”Steve能看见里面有几个人皱着眉向他们走来。透过衣服能看见他们的枪，不过他们的身体语言里没有警惕的成分，没有表明他们把他和Bucky看做威胁或是顾客。Bucky用脚把门支开，他们一起把玻璃搬进店里，小心地靠着收银台放下来。Bucky摘下帽子，胳膊擦了擦额头，然后从后口袋里拿出一套发票，黄色粉色的纸片。

“你们谁是Kozloff？”Bucky说，挨个看着他们每个人。“Kozloff说要安装服务。”

他们交换着眼神，其中一个人说，“我上去问问。”他走向后面的门，上了楼。

“问吧，”Bucky说，耸耸肩靠在柜台上。“我等着。”另一个人走过Steve身边，眯眼看着门外的货车；Steve扼住他的脖子，一拳放倒了他。店员从收银台后面抽出一把枪，可Bucky把枪从他手里抢了过来，把他的头砸向柜台，打晕了他。

“你确定你想先上去？”Bucky问他。

“嗯，”Steve说，伸展着手臂。“活动活动筋骨也好，”到最后，玻璃甚至都没碎。

* * *

“你一般不会这么感兴趣的，”Pepper说，语气很愉快，Tony弯身读着凯勒画廊墙上那信息少得可怜的Stephen Grant的介绍； _Stephen Grant是一位生于布鲁克林的画家。他在纽约艺术生联盟接受过课程，主要采取油画的创作形式，这是他第一场画展。_

“其实我现在也没怎么感兴趣，”Tony站直身子。

一个女人快步走上来跟他们打招呼；Pepper对她微笑问好。“Claire，见到你真好。”

“Potts小姐——Virginia，”Claire说，两手合在一起，看上去很高兴。“您该打电话来的，我会准备一场特别展览——”然后她注意到Tony，仿佛小小发作了一次心脏病。“Stark先生，”她终于说出口。“真是——荣幸——能接待您——”

Tony笑了一下，转过身去看画：那些是主色蓝白黑的大型画作，画布上厚厚覆着颜料。他得退一步才能看这些画，去感受它们的氛围和规模。Pepper不留痕迹地与Claire寒暄下去。“我们在《时报》上看到了评论，”她说，“或者不如说，是Tony看见的，所以我们决定过来。”

“是，评论写的不错，是不是？”Claire略微透不过气来。“唔，我们参展的有三位非常激动人心的艺术家——”

“我的兴趣在Grant身上，”Tony插嘴。

“是啊，没错，我同意，他一鸣惊人……”Claire说，当他走向下一幅画的时候跟在他身后。

 _宝贝儿，你根本不了解_ ，Tony想道，抬头盯着画中的冰雪。他把拳头塞进口袋；他觉得他的手可能在抖。“在我小时候，”他发现自己在说，“我爸总会在北极圈上空飞行。他在找东西，”Pepper目瞪口呆地看着他，然后走回墙边看着那信息不足的Stephen Grant的简介。“这些画让我想起了那个，”他告诉Claire。也确实如此；奇怪的是，他感觉那些画作描绘了他的父亲，或说描绘了他父亲的空缺；就像是Steve仰望着天空寻找着Howard Stark。“我都要了，”Tony说，转过身去。

Claire发出窒息一样的声音。“您不——不能都要下来，”她吞吞吐吐地说。“这里这幅可以卖，可其他的——”她脸上正是一个赶在亿万富翁进门前不慎把画低价卖出的画廊主人的表情。“我们已经都卖出去了，不过我可以给您买家的联系方式，或者——或者画家本人，”她说，开心了一点点。“我们代表他，”她补充道，“我也知道他这个系列中至少还有一幅作品。他拒绝卖出，不过他可能会改变主意的，要是他知道——要是他明白——像您一样——在艺术界声名显赫的人士对他感兴趣……”

听着这话，Tony笑了出来。“不，他不会卖的，”他摇着头说。“他不在乎钱。”他靠近Claire，压低声音说，“你瞧，Claire，我收集这家伙的作品已经 _好多年_ 了。”

* * *

他们把Kozloff、他母亲和另外十个人铐在了暖气上；周围的手铐可不少。Natasha给了其中一个女人一个球棒，告诉她们在神盾局赶到之前随便她们处置，Steve没法感觉不好；他看见了她们住的地方，窗户上的铁栏，还有她们四肢上的淤青。

“我们该把玻璃带回去吗？”Steve问Bucky，Bucky回答，“对，我们都付钱了。总能派上用场的，”于是他们把玻璃搬回了货厢里，跟Natasha一起上了车，开车走了。都没有人多看他们一眼。

“我喜欢这样，”Natasha向后靠去，“带着我自己的打手来来去去，都不用脏了我的手。谢了，小伙子们。”

“不必，”Bucky拖长腔说道。“我们好久没好好打上一架了。挺有趣的。”

“是挺有趣的，对吧？”Steve稍微有点内疚地说。“我有点想念打斗的日子，这奇怪吗？”

“只要认识你的人都不会觉得奇怪，”Bucky翻了个白眼回答。

“我们正打得起兴，就这么下去吧！”Steve握起拳头。“我们去劫富济贫好了，谁跟我来？”

“那是罗宾汉，不是美国队长，”Natasha微笑着说。

Bucky瞥了他一眼。“不过你穿那套衣服也会很可爱的。”

Natasha突然坐起来，指着窗外说，“话说——嘿，停车，”Steve顺从地把车停在一个消防栓旁边的空地。“你们该让我在这下车的，”她说，Steve胸中升起强烈的失落感，但他对她点了点头。

可Bucky皱起了眉。“非得走吗？”他问。“这么快？Steve跟你聚聚挺好的——”

“我该走了，”Natasha说，Steve轻声添道，“她是对的。这样更安全。消息会传出去的，而Natasha——很容易辨认。那样是自找麻烦，”他说，“我不想找上麻烦，Buck。”

“换个时候，”Natasha对他们说。“我们会想些办法的，”她犹豫片刻，凑过去吻了Steve蓄着胡须的脸颊，然后Steve情不自禁紧紧抱住她，呼吸着她的味道。

“我想你了，”最后Steve说，把她放开。

“我也想你了，Rogers，”Natasha忧伤地微笑，然后转向Bucky，也吻了他：直直吻在嘴上。看着Bucky震惊的表情，Steve咬起嘴唇，得看着窗外才没大笑出声。

Bucky傻傻地眨着眼，Natasha退开身去。“你会把我的车开给我的吧？”她问。

“会，我——会的，”Bucky说，Natasha最后朝Steve微笑了一下，然后从Bucky身上爬过去，出了车门。

“回头见，”Natasha说，消失在通往车站的台阶上。

Steve看着Bucky。“所以你有没有想过可能是 _我_ 把 _你_ 变成了同性恋？”Bucky憋住笑容。“哦，老天， _闭嘴_ 吧你——”

“我无法抗拒，”Steve沉吟道。“你被我瘦巴巴的胳膊肘和膝盖深深诱惑，抛弃了所有的女人——”

“还真是，”Bucky说。“既然你这么说了。”

“不过我自己独占你也许是不对的，”Steve板着脸说。“所以要是你喜欢她，Buck，我完全——”

“你知道，我 _确实_ 喜欢她。她就像你以前一样，个子小，争强好胜，把我烦得要死，”Steve咧嘴笑起来，开回了车流中。

* * *

他们开回科尼岛大道的时候已经晚了，卸下玻璃把车还给Bagrov兄弟又花了一段时间。接着他们要喂狗，要把猫放出去，等他们终于上了楼，Steve已经累坏了；这一天够忙的。看见那幅康定斯基，他停下脚步；到了今天他还是为之震撼。

Bucky进来的时候他伸出一只手拦住他。Bucky看了看那幅康定斯基，又看了看他，点起头来。“有时候，你也让我目眩，”Steve还以为之前他的胸口疼过，可这——这是真正的心痛。他拉过Bucky，久久地吻着他，吻断开的时候，Bucky气喘吁吁，微微咧嘴笑着。

“我永远不打算把这该死的画还回去，”Bucky说。


End file.
